Talk:Blacksmith
this is a great page- 14:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC)This is the most informitive page/site, that I have found concerning Blacksmithing for the Viking Clan game.I have over 3000 extra unused weapons in my inventory and smithing seems to be a viable way to decrease the number and add strength to my att/def. What I would like to know is .. Is there a easier system to determin the att/def ratio of the smithing process, other than spending hours calculating the power you give up from the items you smith to the power gained? Possibly a list somewhere. https://apps.facebook.com/vikingclan/profile/user/1675285896 .https://www.facebook.com/scooter.bryce New format test Here are my basic test layouts for the Blacksmith. These conform to the style you established with the variation in the text placement. 'North Midgard' Updated to '648 standard' width 'Fine Light Axe' Having the object name outside of the table as a heading makes it directly accessible using # links. Like this Fablanta (talk) 16:57, November 14, 2013 (UTC) The land image is so small it's not really worth the effort and the level shouldn't really have the XP logo in front of it as it isn't really XP. I don't like the highlight background colour I would prefer it to be more like the heading colour but I couldn't find a match for it. The greeny background was the least offensive one I could find at short notice. Fablanta (talk) 22:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the image is small, but it is what you see when you click on that same recipe in the game. Same with the xp icon. I don't really care one way or another if those icons are there or not -- my thought was simply to reproduce the in-game experience for familiarity's sake. At any rate, I much prefer your revised table to the one I came up with ;-) Let me know when you're ready to overhaul this section. I'll go with whatever template you desire. Cheers! Barbaloot (talk) 00:04, December 2, 2013 (UTC) New, New Format Test Highland's Ranger Updated to '648 standard' width with 148 for main and 4 x 125 for ingredients. Test to see if 5 elements can fit in the available space. Having the name outside the table means it can be searched for directly. Fablanta (talk) 11:31, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Midgard - Godly Trials (mock up) Elite Eljundinis Plague Staff width set at 148 + 125 = 273 for 2 elements. Adjusting spacing for main padding is 4px and base width=140px. For bits padding=2px and base width=120px. This makes them look more centered. Fablanta (talk) 15:14, September 17, 2014 (UTC) More Mass Testing Autumn's Hammer Elite Horned Helmut Getting the right pictures is going to be a minor nightmare. What I have done is taken the item name, converted to l-case then replaced spaces with underscores. I know some are going to be wrong as for some elite=elt and legendary=lgd(? not sure). Some have been uploaded some haven't. Some have underscores others don't. They can even fail if they are the wrong case and Kano doesn't help either. It used to be they would use the name with underscores to separate them now they seem to be changing convention. eg Elite Mountain Heart should be elt_mountain_heart or elite_mountain_heart but it is elt_mountainheart. Well its getting light now so time for bed :-). They also have a nasty habit of adding and dividing words eg Flaming Ice armour could become, Flamingice armour or Flaming Icearmour etc. The easiest way to find out is to add Photo from source editor then search for an uncommon part of the file name. Once you have it (if it's there) cut and paste over the guess. Fablanta (talk) 05:32, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Upload of In Game Graphics I have finished uploading the rest of the graphics for the Midgard - GT. It may not look like it but they are on there somewhere. I have uploaded according to the following rules which I will try to stick to in the future: * All Lower case except for the initial letter (the mass uploader converts the 1st character to uppercase for some reason so I am forced to do the same) * Words are joined together with the underscore character (like_this) * The words elite and legendary get abbreviationed to elt and lgd as this seems to be the standard for now. * Where a graphic name has been converted from the real name the punctuation has been kept This should help when trying to guess the name of an imported graphic. Fablanta (talk) 22:23, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Consider Collapsing Locations Nice changes :) How come you list some of the blacksmith items for a location and not all? When I used the in-game search filter under blacksmith to show only the North Midgard blacksmith unlocks there was a lot of unlisted item's for all of the locations. Is it due to space? I'm not sure if Wikia and Wikimedia command functions are the same but collasping the locations would make the page look neater and decrease the page length. My English is a bit wonky at times so here is a wikimedia page I did for another game I play where I collasped each section because it would make the page to long if I didn't. http://ds.irowiki.org/wiki/Socket_Card_Reference Aleshajorel (talk) 12:38, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I am not sure what you mean by, "How come you list some of the blacksmith items for a location and not all?" If by that you mean an item unlock in N.Midgard but is not listed there? If so, I did that so only the actual items based on level are listed, not location it unlocks in ie it may be unlocked but there's no point unless you have the level to do the thing :-) Collapsable tables is a great idea considering how long the list is now. I used them for the challenge tables and they certainly helped there. I just thought that separate entries would make searching easier on. I will wait a few days to see if Google agrees :-) I suppose I could research making embedded table of the separate entries or as a last resort make them into one big table per land again. I just don't want to make the entries so complex that we can't use the visual editor any more. Speaking of searching I wish I could make the search box smarter the wikia at: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Castle_Age_Wiki has it so that when you type in the first 3 letters of the search term and after 2 seconds, it gives you a dropdown list of matching items. Something else to research. Fablanta (talk) 21:45, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I am not sure what you mean by, "How come you list some of the blacksmith items for a location and not all?" If by that you mean an item unlock in N.Midgard but is not listed there? If so, I did that so only the actual items based on level are listed, not location it unlocks in ie it may be unlocked but there's no point unless you have the level to do the thing :-) Sorry for confusion :) I was trying to ask how you are sorting. If you are sorting by location and then the level needed to unlock and why the higher level items for the low level areas weren't listed in the location that it unlocks in. I really like how you did the challenge tables might have to steal your format lol :) Search: The drop list only shows results that match the pagename/redirects that contain the letter/word occurances that you type in. When you hit enter it shows the letter/word occurance with in the body of all the pages on the wiki. This wiki has a lot of info but from what I can see not many pages/redirects which makes it hard to find items. You can easily fix this by creating item pages or redirects if you don't want a bunch of item pages. For instance Acorn Shield has no item page or redirect so if you are looking for it nothing will show up in the drop list but when you hit enter there are about 7 pages that are listed as containing the words acorn or shield in them. If you want to do redirects for all the items I can help you do them when I am adding the drop location to the image pages by making sure I do the redirect as well for the item or I can help with the item pages if you decide to go that route. Aleshajorel (talk) 19:04, September 23, 2014 (UTC) From what you've said it looks like it would be a lot better if this site had a lot more pages. I think this would mean that instead of system created Table of Contents (ToC) entries we would do our own contents or find some way to make a heading a link, something like: * [Battles|] but this method would mean you have click on the ToC link and the actual heading on the page. Ideally you would be able to edit the ToC template so that instead of going down the page clicking on that link would go to a new page (which would make the original page shorter and make the searches find a lot more items when searching). so instead of the ToC entry for Wolfblade creating: http://vikingclan.wikia.com/wiki/Blacksmith#Wolfblade it would create: http://vikingclan.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfblade My only experience with redirects is when you change a page name. I don't know how that would work if you don't have to change a page name. It certainly wouldn't hurt if all the items that are actually of some use had their own page especially items used in crafting. Would it make life easier for you Aleshajorel if you were an admin of this site? Fablanta (talk) 01:05, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I missed a Q. You asked about sorting. I have tried to confine a (I don't know what to call them recipes, spells, artefacts or whatever so I shall just call them...) spell to the level where you could theoretically craft it. For example Bifrost starts at level 7000 so if the Biscuit Helm 30/48 unlocks in South Midgard (maximum level 39) but has a level requirement of 7050 it would be listed in Bifrost. If the Pencil of Thor 56/28 has a level requirement of 550 and unlocks in Jotunheim (500 - 619) it would be listed in Jotunheim despite the fact that it needs Loki's Pencil Sharpener 112/90 to craft it which you can only get from the level 7200 adventure drop in Bifrost. Actually that would be a good stat. for the Item Template, the level you need to be to get your hands on the thing (a nice problem with gifts as the receiver has no level restrictions but gifting things does). Fablanta (talk) 02:56, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Categories Pages: '''For the table of contents you can use catergories for the items and that would save you a lot of work. This is the function you would have to use on the main page for the table of contents. Tried to use no wiki and it went crazy lol so had to use the names of the characters. semicolon colon square bracket square bracket Category colon Equipment vertical bar Equipment square bracket square bracket just replace equipment with the name you want. Then when you create the template page you name the page Template colon Items just replace items with the name you want. But since you already have a template page Infobox item you just need to make it do what you want. Such as auto add the catergories relevant to the item when you fill out the form "category warrior, category blacksmithed, category gift and category weapon" Which would take some research as the functions are different. I wouldn't mind working on the Infobox item template with you :) '''Sorting: '''Then maybe you should remove the locations and just put the levels that would make sorting easier for you and easier for vistors to go straight to the items they need for their level. The very fist test image that is on this page contains the location in the image and in the header you would just replace the location with the level range in the header, then if you decide to collaspe only the levels would show. Current Header: '''North Midgard Suggested change:' Level 1-100' Aleshajorel (talk) 08:10, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Managed a bit more with trial and error but it took the best part of 20 minutes to find the correct codes Stuff I still don't understand Categories though :-( Fablanta (talk) 22:32, September 24, 2014 (UTC) No wonder it didn't work the nowiki I'm used to doesn't use the / The function you posted is if you want to manually add a category to a page. So let's say you want all pages referencing bosses to be in a category "Bosses" then you would add Category:Bosses to the bottom of the page. Then if you want to add the "Bosses" category in the body of the page like in the table of contents on the main page the code should be ;Bosses the ; makes it a header and : makes it a subcategory. I tested these codes and they work the only problem is it won't work in the current table of contents format the table itself is duplicating and splitting the command. Here is the redirect code #redirect you just add the page name like this #redirect World_Bosses?title=World_Bosses&cb=5163#Phoenix on a blank page to create a redirect. So let's say you want to make it so that the Phoenix shows up in the search bar & google but you don't want to create a page for Phoenix. You also want Phoenix to show up in the Bosses category page so it takes the visitor straight to Phoenix when they visit Bosses in the TOC. So we would need to create a blank page named Phoenix and add the redirect code and the category bosses to the blank page. The Phoenix redirect page will show up under "Pages in category "Bosses" and the pages Location Bosses, World Bosses & Raid Bosses will show as a subcategory. See here for example: http://ds.irowiki.org/wiki/Category:Equipment So where do you want to start adding categories & redirects or on the Infobox item Aleshajorel (talk) 14:39, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Aleshajorel I'm going to have to read that a few times before it sinks in :-) Fablanta (talk) 02:50, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Maybe this page would help: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Category#Adding_a_category_by_using_a_template Aleshajorel (talk) 00:26, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Collapsing Lands Trial 'Alfheim' Was - class="wikitable" style="border-style: solid; border-width: 2px; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; width: 523" I find the fact the the heading moves slightly before collapsing annoying. I think there is a way to specify the gap in em 's so I will look for that tomorrow. I think that there is also a way to specify a #tag (as in the URL jump within a page) so will look for that as well as I would really like the recipe names to be indexed on web searches and in our search bar. So far I have only come across one formula that needs 5 cells so I am thinking of standardising on 4 cells and make the land with 5 a special case. What do you think? ~~ Fablanta (talk) 03:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Restyle 1 Removed the main Land heading in the table and replaced it with headings for all the recipes which breaks up the boring gridlines a bit and also has the side effect of the text not moving when collapsed. Unfortuately when the table is collapsed you just see the first recipe which isn't that good. Web searches should still be okay but I doubt a browser page search (Ctrl + F) would find them if they are not the first in a land. So a web search would find the correct page but you would have to know which collapsed table it was in (just checked and no, it doesn't look inside collapsed tables). I also did 2 other px sizes of Elven Silkcloth Garments to compare. Fablanta (talk) 17:07, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Too Big Looking at all the completed table I think that the first item (the one crafted) at 140px looks a little too large compared to the other. What size do you think looks best in relation to the 80px 'ingredients'? Fablanta (talk) 03:22, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it is kinda big but the size makes it kinda pop maybe a slight decrease to 100-120Aleshajorel (talk) 20:10, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Border I also think that the boarder is a bit boring and could do with jazzing up, perhaps thicker boarder and horizontals. Fablanta (talk) 11:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ToC Just had a look at the Table of Contents and all it is is a series of HTTP URLs using #links So: 1. Alfheim : 2. Ivory Elf Bah! Found a way to do it but again it does not work with a collapsed table BUT if the tables were on separate pages the tables would not be collapsed. The problem with this piece of code is that it does use a second line of text for no reason so the heading gaps look too big. Fablanta (talk) 19:00, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Updated Version 1. Alfheim :1.1 Steel Sword :1.2 Ivory Elf :1.3 Spear of Root Essence :1.4 Elite Lobster Hook Whip :1.5 Elven Silkcloth Garments These now points to the page http://vikingclan.wikia.com/wiki/Blacksmith/Alfheim. Full Menu I imported the existing ToC into MS Word and converted it. The only one with valid lins so far is Alfheim : North Midgard :: Highland's Ranger :: Highland's Longbow :: Fine Light Axe : South Midgard :: Ebony Knife :: Elite Black Scale Shield :: Elite Obsidian Dagger :: Legendary Black Scale Shield :: Legendary Obsidian Dagger :: Freya's Javelin :: Plain Runner : Aegir’s Sea :: Elite Compass Shield :: Legendary Compass Shield :: Fine Fishing Drakkar :: Farshot Bow :: Hurricane Master :: Njord's Champion :: Elite Forsaken Dagger :: Elite Rune Chiseled Axe : Aegir's Passage :: Hero's Warship :: Legendary Forsaken Dagger :: Legendary Rune Chiseled Axe :: Aegir's Trident :: Land's End Sentinel :: Forged Helmet :: Elite Axstar :: Elite Hero :: Elite Tundra Warrior : Vanaheim :: Legendary Axstar :: Legendary Hero :: Legendary Tundra Warrior :: Harvest Transport :: Cloudland's Guardian :: Blazing Shield :: Skyshine Blade : Niflheim :: Elite Centaur :: Elite Mistlord Hammer :: Elite Thunderstroke Mace :: Ice Dart :: Under Giant :: Reforged Sword of Sigmund :: Mistrunner :: Legendary Centaur :: Legendary Mistlord Hammer :: Legendary Thunderstroke Mace : Jotunheim :: Elite Serpent Claw Blade :: Fine Slith Blade :: Goliath :: Giant's Blade :: Giantsbane :: Elite Cyclops Smash Club : Alfheim :: Steel Sword :: Ivory Elf :: Spear of Root Essence :: Elite Lobster Hook Whip :: Elven Silkcloth Garments : Nidavellir :: Cavernshake Hammer :: Legendary Serpent Claw Blade :: Cavern King :: Blood Spewer :: Noxious Giant Spider :: Elite Tentacle Whip : Muspell :: Inferno Ship :: Starfire Hammer :: Fire Fiend :: Hellfire Chariot :: Elite Minotaur Hoof Club :: Legendary Cyclops Smash Club : Helheim :: Poison Stroke :: Elite Yeti Ice Sword :: Legendary Lobster Hook Whip :: Shadow Guard :: Underworld Dragon Boat :: Giant Tusked Boar :: Elite Rock Tunic :: Legendary Tentacle Whip : Vingolf :: Goddess Crafted Armor :: Blade Mistress :: Legendary Minotaur Hoof Club :: Elite Magic Dust :: Elite Heathen :: Elite Underworld Aefir :: Elite Warblade :: Legendary Yeti Ice Sword :: Skyforged Blade :: Sky Maiden :: Elite Winter Spear :: Elite Necromancer Robes :: Elite Frost Mage :: Elite Ledhrblaka Armor : Asgard :: Elite Dragon Noose :: Elite Elders Amulet :: Elite Death Mistress :: Elite Dragon Fire Tunic :: Legendary Rock Tunic :: Stonecracker Hammer :: Einherjer Spirit :: Odin's Favor Charm :: Aurora Spear :: Elite Dragonfang Dagger :: Elite Skullhelm :: Elite Berserker Chief :: Elite Underworld Ring :: Legendary Magic Dust : Midgard – Godly Trials :: Fist of Heaven :: Elite Eljundinis Plague Staff :: Elite Firebird's Featherblade :: Elite Shadow Valkyrie :: Angel Warrior :: Elite Frost Tunic :: Legendary Winter Spear :: Legendary Necromancer Robes :: Legendary Frost Mage :: Legendary Ledhrblaka Armor :: Elite Mountain Heart :: Elite Boulderstone Armor :: Elite Mountain Guardian :: Valkyrie Bladestaff :: Autumn's Hammer :: Elite Horned Helmut :: Elite Shapeshifter Assassin :: Elite Dualfang :: Elite Throatguard :: Elite Vampire Hunter : Alfheim – Godly Trials :: Legendary Dragon Noose :: Legendary Elders Amulet :: Legendary Death Mistress :: Legendary Dragon Fire Tunic :: Shimmerblade :: Elven Mage :: Crystal Saber :: Aurora Knight :: Legendary Eljundinis Plague Staff :: Legendary Firebird's Featherblade :: Legendary Shadow Valkyrie :: Elite Bow of the World Tree :: Elite Lightning Staff :: Elite Skadi's Winterspear :: Elite Broadhew :: Elite Darkwoad :: Legendary Dragonfang Dagger :: Legendary Skullhelm :: Legendary Berserker Chief :: Legendary Underworld Ring New Alfheim Save of the ID tagged version. All the extra work of creating this format, for nothing as I already had an acceptable format I could use on the main page. What's more the hand crafted menu worked perfectly. 'Alfheim'